ultimatemariofandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Village
Sakura Village is the sixth world of New Super Mario Bros. Ultimate. The Tower Boss is Samerguy and the Castle Boss is Onikuro. Appearance This version of Sakura Village is based off of Sakura, Japan and the Karasukai Kingdom of Bowser: Quest for the New Empire, with bamboo stalks, cherry blossom trees, Mario-like monk statues, Shy Guys, and tons of the Karasukai Kingdom’s inhabitants. Stages 6-1: Bamboo Steppes, a rural grassland that introduces tall, climbable bamboo stalks, Shy Guys, and some Bowser: Quest for the New Empire enemies. 6-2: '''Flipblock Orchard, a level that, as the name says, has lots of Flip Blocks. '''6-3: '''Sakura Rice Fields, a massive paddy field filled with rice and water, as well as introducing some enemies, for example, Koi-Cheeps, Seedy Goombas and Rice Lotuses. '''6-4: '''Cherry Falls, a level that features many Shy Guys and waterfalls, as well as introducing the Cherry Piranha Plant. '''6-5: '''Kaapa Pond, a pond filled with many jumping Koi-Cheeps and introduces Kaapas, hence the name. '''6-SP: Souvenir Island, a ”level” that is not actually a level, but a savepoint, but does sort of act like one, introducing Firework Bob-Ombs and Karasukai Lakitus, and also has a miniboss, the Nine-Tailed Kitsoomba. '''6-A: '''Hilltop Town, a level that takes place in a small town filled with lots of Japanese Houses and introduces Sumo Thwomps. '''6-Tower: '''Blossom Tower, a Japanese Tower filled with Shy Guys and Kitty-O-Bad-Lucks, also being where Samerguy is fought. '''6-6: '''Cherry Vine Gorge, a level that takes place in a gorge that features many Sakura vines, bamboo stalks, and Cherry Piranha Plants. '''6-7: '''Hand-On Hall, a dojo that features many shōji doors, Cat-O-Bad-Lucks (and their two subspecies Kitty-O-Bad-Lucks and Mega-O-Bad-Lucks), Boomerang Bros, and Shinobi Bros. '''6-8: '''Rooftop Hop, a level that takes place on the rooftops of many dojos, and is full of Jump Blocks, Shy Guys, Staggy Beetles and Airstrike Bills. '''6-B: '''Dossun Slopes, a level that makes its way up Mt. Dossun and is filled with tons of slopes and Roller Spinies. '''6-C: '''Mt. Dossun, a mountain filled with higher ground platforms, Pokios, and Airstrike Bills, as well as a tiny bit of Bear Chomps. '''6-D: '''Yong Skyway, a level that takes place way high up in the clouds on a gargantuan Chinese Dragon named Sheng-Long, said to be Sakura Village’s guardian. '''6-9: '''Foggy Fīrudo, a level that takes place in a field filled with pink fog and most of the fog is shown above, in which Foggy Boos are seen. Foggy Boos are very common in this stage, with some swarming above and some being single beneath, just like normal boos. '''6-10: '''Thunder Bridge, a level that takes place in a raining field filled with bridges. It's also the only level in Sakura Village that features the Thunder Cloud. '''6-E: '''Koi-Cheep Lake, a lake filled with some sandy platforms, underwater areas, and jumping Koi-Cheeps. This stage also introduces the Dragon Koi-Cheep, the Koi-Cheep’s dragon form that can spit fireballs, swims faster than normal Koi-Cheeps, and follows the closest player to a degree. '''6-Castle: '''Samurai Castle, a massive dojo-themed castle filled with Jizo Goombas and Ninja Magikoopas, also being where Onikuro is fought at the top of the castle. Soundtrack * World 6 - Sakura Village * Shy Guy * Japan * Sakura * Dojo * Yūrei Enemies Category:Worlds